Mighty Armed States of Honor
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: M*A*S*H category: Brown team alliances =Constitution= THE MIGHTY ARMED STATES OF HONOR Preamble: This Document is hereby set forth as the Law and Order of The Mighty Armed States of Honor, henceforth also known as M*A*S*H . All member states will swear to uphold and defend this document above all other precedents. By Joining the Mighty Armed States of Honor you swear loyalty to what this document outlines and breaking it will violate Article: 1 Section: 3. Alliance Goals: To always be honorable and amiable Allies, To always help each other be the best they can be, To always have a strong military, but always seek diplomatic solutions first, And to remember that it’s only a game and to have a good time. Alliance Motto: War is Our Business, Peace is Our Profession. Article I: Admission & Expulsion Section 1: No member of the Mighty Armed States of Honor can not be a part of another Alliance, States will not be admitted to the Mighty Armed States of Honor if they are on any ZI list or involved in any wars. Section 2: Spying is not allowed; this includes and is not limited to impersonation, multiple accounts, and hacking (This does not include in game spy feature, but these rules can be applied in certain circumstance) . If you are caught spying on the Mighty Armed States of Honor or any other Alliance you will be expelled and sentenced to be Perma Zied. Section 3: Expulsion can only be handed out by the Mighty Armed States of Honor’s Judge Advocate General. Offences that will result in Expulsion are Spying (Does not include In-Game spying unless seen fit by JAG); Bad Behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(Within the Alliance, Open World Forum, CN, or other offsite forum boards); Rogue Activities; Being a member of two alliances at the same time; Out of Character Attacks; and intentionally undermining the State of the Alliance. Section 4: Members of the alliances of Imperial Armed Forces Coalition, New Republic of Great Wizards, and the Turquoise Alliance of Awesome are henceforth apart of the membership of the Mighty Armed States of Honor. Section 5: All applicants must change their Alliance Affiliation to "M*A*S*H Applicant" and all members must change their Alliance Affiliation to "M*A*S*H". Section 6: All Members must switch their team colors to Purple. Special Exceptions will be granted for certain cases presented to the leadership of M*A*S*H. Section 7: The Commanding Officer or Joint Chiefs of Staff can by pass the applicant quiz, which is required for all applicants to The Mighty Armed States of Honor, and can approve a single person or whole group to join The Mighty Armed States of Honor. Section 8: The Commanding Officer hold the exclusive power of being able to Pardon people convicted by the Judge Advocate General. Article II: The Commanding Officer Section 1: The sole executive power of the Mighty Armed States of Honor will be invested with the Commanding Officer . Section 2: The Commanding Officer will be the Commander of all of M*A*S*H’s members and armed forces during times of war and peace. The Commanding Officer reserves the right to make any directives as seen fit to protect the integrity and security of its membership. These directives will be henceforth known as Executive Orders. Section 3: The Commanding Officer can also fill positions in the government that become vacant. He or she can remove inactive officials who are inactive, and promote the person who is next in line to fill that position. This must be cleared by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. *Inactive is defined as either not posting or logging into game or forums for more then 19 + days without notice. Section 4: The Commanding Officer along with the Senior Drill Instructor can only jointly declare a State of Emergency. Article III: Joint Chiefs of Staff Section 1: The Joint Chiefs of Staff is to be the Legislative Branch of the Mighty Armed States of Honor. Section 2: The Joint Chiefs of Staff will Consist of all appointed positions below and The Executive Officers, Which are the second in command Section 3: It takes a majority vote to pass any treaties or policies. Section 4: The Veterans Council is a group of former officials who help organize events and offer advice to the current leadership and membership to help the alliance succeed. They have no official vote though. But receive a medal for their service on the Council. Section 5: The Joint Chiefs of Staff can also make directives called JCOS Orders. Section 6: Appointed positions that make up the Joint Chiefs of Staff are: Enlistment Officer, Foreign Affairs Officer, Senior Drill Instructor (Military Affairs Officer), OSS Director (Project Management), Payroll Officer, Internal Affairs (Auditing), The Command Sergeant Major (Members Representative) Article III: Departments Section 1: Enlistment Department: This department’s goal is to manage and accept or reject all applicants to The Mighty Armed State of Honor. The Enlistment Officer will decide the applicants fate while the Deputy Enlistment Officer will investigate all applicants history. Section 2: Foreign Affairs: This department’s goal is manage all foreign embassy’s and embassy’s of other alliances at home. It is also the goal of this department is to create treaties and manage relations with other alliances and blocs. It is also the duty along with Military Affairs to manage all diplomatic situations. Foreign Affairs is led by a Foreign Affairs Officer and a Deputy of Foreign Affairs. Section 3: Military Affairs: Is led by the Senior Drill Instructor and Deputy Drill Instructors, They will direct all military operations and help manage all tech raid requests. It is this departments responsibility to manage the safety of the membership at large, and run the Combat school. There are also Company Commanders who help manage members too. Section 4: Office of Strategic Services: This department’s goal is to manage all projects that are essential to the growth and integrity of the alliance as a whole. It is lead by the Director of the OSS, and assistants can be recruited into the OSS Corps by the Director to help manage it. Section 5: Payroll Department: This Department is lead by the Payroll Officer and is in charge of dispersing Aid , helping manage Tech deals and helping manage trades and trade circles. There will also be a Deputy Payroll Officer to help the Payroll Officer, also Assistants to the Payroll Department can be appointed. Section 6: Internal Affairs : This department is run by the Internal Affairs Officer and his or her deputy. This department keeps track of membership lists, activity ( both in game and on forums), and arranges nation sittings. It also manages an annual newsletter to the membership. Section 7: Judicial Affairs : The Judicial Affairs Department is in charge of keeping the law of the alliance in order. They will put members on trial for violation of the Charter. This is where the JAG and MP Corps are located. The Chief JAG Justice will be in charge of this department. There will also be 4 other Justices . They will work on a rotating system the Chief Justice will retire, and can either rejoin or call for election of new JAG member, while the next eldest JAG member will become Chief Justice. MP Corps will be directed by Chief Justice and Senior Drill Instructor for declaring war on members who will stand trial. *The head of the departments are commissioned by the Commanding Officer and confirmed by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Article IV: Elections Section 1: The Command Sergeant Major will be elected by the membership of The Mighty Armed States of Honor every 3 months. They will represent the members concerns to the Commanding Officers and Joint Chiefs of Staff. Section 2: The M*A*S*H Senator will be elected every three months out of the eligible members for the position to be voted for color sphere senator. This position will not be activated if treaty or sphere restrictions requires us to vote for someone else or not to run a senator. Section 3: You are allowed to post campaign posts in the members only forum at out home forums starting 2 weeks before elections and no sooner. Sign ups will be taken 2 weeks before election. Section 4: To be declared winner you must have majority of all votes submitted for that candidates field. Article V: Judicial Review Section 1: The JAG will reserve the right to Judicial Review. Laws passed by the Joint Chiefs, or policies instated by the Joint Chiefs or Commanding Officer. Can be declared Unconstitutional and thrown out. This can also be used to over turn treaties. Section 2: Referendum, a vote of 45% of membership is required to bring a law, policy, or treaty before the JAG to be reviewed, The JAG can also start the process of review if they feel law, policy, or treaty is in violation of the constitution.. Article VI: War, Trade, and Aid Section 1: War: Tech Raiding is allowed but must be first cleared by the War Department Staff or the Commanding Officer or Executive Officers. You must post your request in the Military Affairs Forum or request via IRC. You can not declare war on anyone with out requesting approval first, this is a punishable offense. Tech Raid Rules are posted in the Military affairs Forum and Company Barracks so please read them often and know them well. Section 2: Report all attacks on fellow members to the Military Affairs Forum Section 3: After joining M*A*S*H please sign in to your appropriate Barracks based on Nation Strength Section 4: Aid: You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance often to help build up the alliance as a whole. War Aid is our top priority for all members. Helping other nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but must be cleared by the Commanding Officer, Senior Drill Instructor, and/or Payroll Officer. Section 5: Trade: It is recommended to trade within the alliance when possible, and try to trade on our official team color. Always try to get the best resources combination available. Article VII: Loyalty, Authority & Copyright Section 1: All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders given by the leadership. As stated in the Preamble this document is the law of our alliance and must be followed at all times. It can be Amended by a Vote in Joint Chiefs of Staff only. This Constitution is to replace the current Charter from 6/28/07. This document is intellectual property of Col. Fitswilliam of the nation Jamoney. Any use of this document outside M*A*S*H or possession of this document other then for use inside M*A*S*H is illegal. There is a fine of 100 million dollars for violation of the terms above. =History= The Mighty Armed States of Honor was founded on June 27, 2007 by Col. Fitswilliam, Flonker, and McClaren. M*A*S*H's early membership base was mostly Ex -ONOS memebrs who left after the NPO-ONOS War and did not agree with the new government installed by the NPO. M*A*S*H would keep close ties to ONOS after the war and even on through its later versions of CORE and The Dominion. M*A*S*H made significant growth over the first few months and joined The Offspring Alliances. M*A*S*H also signed a few other treaty's with such significant alliances such as CSN. The Relationship with The Offspring Alliances did not last long as the Bloc was ripped apart dues to a dispute between NATO and one of the signatories causing man alliances to leave. It was during this time that IAFC a fellow Offspring member merged into M*A*S*H A month or so later M*A*S*H signed a Protectorate with The Legion on the eve of the Unjust War. M*A*S*H would go on to fight along side The Legionand ~ allies during the war, by declaring war on SPAM and defeating them in a week. After the war M*A*S*H continued to grow and merged with NRGW. In late November M*A*S*H moved to newer forums to cope with the influx in members. M*A*S*H also switched to the Brown Sphere during at this time from the Green Sphere, do to increased competition on Green. Late December 07 M*A*S*H experienced an influx in nuclear rogues and membership issues. The issues finally straightened out after January of 2008. In February 2008 Flonker took over as Commanding Officer of M*A*S*H from Col. Fitswilliam who was stepping down after real life issues. Flonker instituted a many new programs, M*A*S*H internal strength swelled along with its Nuke count. It also was a time of signing of many treaties and reaffirming old ties of friendship. This period is known as the Spring Rebirth. In Mid April relations on Brown became strained between the UPS v2.0 signatories and GATO, M*A*S*H also got tangled into the Mess that was the BDC-BC War through their relations to the Browncoats. M*A*S*H left Brown around this time roughly during the period of GATO-1V War, many of the brown team alliances did not sit on good terms with GATO over Senate issues. This kept them from joining in defending GATO. In late May the TAA merged with M*A*S*H. Flonker handed over command to Col. Fitswilliam once again due to real life issues. M*A*S*H experienced a wealth of growth in June and topped the 2 million barrier and 150 members. They also joined the Purple Sphere and Unity treaty called PEACE M*A*S*H would go on to be a top 36 alliances by July 2008. M*A*S*H also took on its own Protectorate's of its own, and conducted war drills with PLUS In late August M*A*S*H got involved in War of the Coalition it was called on by its Purple brothers and sisters to defend their homeland. M*A*S*H fought against HPS for a total of 2 days and anarchied half the members of HPS. M*A*S*H also got into the Universalis-Legion War by declaring on Universalis. =Notes of Interest= Former The Offspring Alliances Member Former Green and Brown Team Alliance Former member of UPS v2.0 and Brown Unity in Trading Treaty Founding and Former member of TCC =M*A*S*H War Record= =M*A*S*H Foreign Relations= Current Foreign Relations Foreign Relations of M*A*S*H =Links= *M*A*S*H Forums *M*A*S*H Stats Related Articles